


[Podfic of] Five Times Melinda May Slept with a Hacker

by knight_tracer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Criminal Minds, Iron Man (Movies), Leverage
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: <i>Post-sex conversations Melinda May has had.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Five Times Melinda May Slept with a Hacker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Melinda May Slept with a Hacker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297669) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Awesome cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 06:54  
Link: Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Five%20Times%20Melinda%20May%20Slept%20with%20a%20Hacker.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Five%20Times%20Melinda%20May%20Slept%20with%20a%20Hacker.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
